Walk Away
by WolfboyJeff
Summary: A forbidden love between Temari and Shikamaru that could lead them into Treason. How did it come to this? How did our roads cross away from each other?
1. Love Is You

_**Walk Away**_

_Author Notes: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own the song "Love is You." __Thomas Godoj does; all rights are his._

_This story is for my wife._

_Everyone Enjoy!_

*******

_**Love is you**_

*******

_**How did it come to this? How did our roads cross away from eachother?**_

*******

Temari laid in bed next to her forbidden love. They were not meant to be. They were not suppose to fall for each other. Treason, what they both committed. This was the last time either parties would see one another. That was the agreement that the Sand Princess made with the Lazy Genius.

Tears threatened to tear her heart apart as the blond lay in total darkness. The heavy monsoon rain had begun hours ago. The dark haired man lay beside her, fast asleep. Temari's eyes wandered over the rise and fall of his bare chest.

'_Why did I make him tell me the truth?!' _she growled , grazing her soft hand over his sleeping face.

Shikamaru let a sigh escape his rough lips as Temari traced over them.

*******

"_**Tell me the truth!" Temari demanded, hitting his bare wet chest.**_

"_**You're not giving me much of a choice here!" Shikamaru growled, pulling the sand kunoichi into his arms. "Either I lie and I get to keep you, or I tell you the truth and I lose you forever!" he snapped, holding on to her arms firmly.**_

"_**I need to know! If you love me, then this can't go on," she whispered, now trembling in his strong arms.**_

"_**I don't love you," Shikamaru lied, trying desperately to hide his pain.**_

"_**Liar," the blond snapped, turning away from the lazy man before her.**_

"_**What about you? How do you feel about me?!" Shikamaru demanded. **_

"_**I-I-I Love you!" Temari confessed, swallowing her pride. "It's over. We can't do this anymore," she sighed, looking down.**_

"_**Tell me a lie! Please, Temari! Don't end us!" Shikamaru pleaded, almost getting down on his knees. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I can't lie to you, I can't keep lying to me," she sighed, wrapping her delicate arms around his bare back. "I want you gone by morning, we can't "just" be "friends" any longer," the blond kunoichi said.**_

"_**Then let me have one last night with you," the Konoha shinobi said, gently kissing the forbidden woman.**_

*******

_Love is you  
Seeing things like you do  
Waking up next to you  
Wanna give you all  
All that I am  
Love is you  
You turn this world in two  
Something I never knew  
A beauty surrounds you  
Love is you_

_R&R: The title of the chapter is a song by Thomas Godoj. I put the chorus at the end of this chapter. Plese remember to R&R. More chapters will be up soon._


	2. In Your Arms

_**Walk Away**_

_Author Notes: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own the song "In Your Arms". Stanfour and Jill do. _

_This story is for my wife._

_Everyone Enjoy!_

*******

_**In Your Arms**_

*******

"Go back to sleep," Shikamaru sighed, lightly kissing a drowsy Sand Princess.

A small nod from her blond tresses, and she was back asleep. Shikamaru stood above her, watching the peaceful, troublesome woman. He licked his dry lips that were aching to taste hers. Hell, his whole body was aching for her, but he didn't have time to stop. He, after all, was going to keep a promise she made him agree to.

*******

"_**Promise me, that by morning's light you will be gone," Temari pleaded.**_

"_**I will," he choked out.**_

"_**After tonight, I never want to speak to you again. Don't call me, don't even look at me, I do not exist in your mind after tonight," Temari strained to say.**_

_**The dark haired man nodded; it was too painful to speak. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her soft lips. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer down. A moan escaped her lips as Shikamaru slowly pulled her towel away form her wet body. The towel dropped loosely from his fingertips as she yanked his towel away. Both towels lay forgotten on the floor as Shikamaru pulled Temari onto the bed. A whimper escaped her lips as he hovered above her.**_

"_**Use a condom," she commanded.**_

"_**I know," he whispered, leaning over the side of the bed.**_

_**A few moments later and Shikamaru was thrusting gently inside of the Suna Ambassador. Temari clamped her mouth against the dark haired, lazy ass's shoulder. She let out a scream from the pleasure he was performing on her body. They both knew that if either of them were too loud, both would be dead.**_

"_**You wouldn't be offended if I put my hand over your mouth?" he asked.**_

"_**No, go on," Temari moaned, pushing her hips forward.**_

_**Shikamaru nodded, dipping his hand over her mouth, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Shikamaru leaned forward, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. A gentle jester , showing Temari that he did care, and he wasn't going to hurt her. Temari wrapped her legs around the lazy genius' back, pulling his thrust closer to her pleasure. A moan escaped his mouth as Temari placed her soft hand to block the loud moan out. Both looked deep into each other's eyes as their climax neared.**_

"_**I love you, troublesome woman," Shikamaru moaned, reaching his climax.**_

"_**I love you too, lazy ass," Temari moaned, also reaching her climax.**_

*******

_Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe this clean bright lights surrounding you  
Let me dream in your arms  
Let me breathe this clean bright lights surrounding you _

*******

_R&R: Please don't forget to R&R. The song is called "In Your Arms." It's by Stanfour and Jill. If you get the chance to, go check the song out on YouTube. Oh, next chapter will be up soon._


	3. Fall Back Into My Life

_**Walk Away**_

_Author Notes: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own __"Fall back into my Life" Amber Pacific dose._

_Okay, so it too a little longer than what I wanted to. I was in the middle of moving. So here is the next Chapter._

_This story is for my wife._

_Everyone Enjoy!_

*******

_**Fall Back Into My Life**_

*******

It was noon, and still raining when Temari woke. The bed was empty, no note to be found, and no Shikamaru. Deep down she knew that he was traveling back home where he belonged. She looked down at the two towels on the floor.

"Forbidden," she whispered, getting out of bed.

Temari slowly got dressed into her Jonin kimono, and put her hair in her signature four pig-tails. She glanced in the mirror one last time, before she stepped out onto the open balcony.

*******

_**Shikamaru was playing with his lighter as a frown appeared across **__**his**__** sand kunoichi. He knew she hated the fact that he smoked, but she wouldn't change him. Shikamaru dug around in his pockets for his cigarette pack.**_

"_**If you're going to smoke go outside on the balcony and do it," Temari growled.**_

_**A half smile formed on the lazy ninja's lips as he walked outside. The breeze started to pick up, and the smell of a desert rain filled his nose. Shikamaru lit up, and enjoyed the view from the Suna Ambassador balcony. He could see the whole city from her room. **_

'_**I wouldn't change it for the world,' he thought taking the last drag on his cigarette. **_

_**Temari was curled up on her bed waiting for her "friend" to return to her. Shikamaru sighed inwardly at the sight that laid before him. A blanket wrapped around, the Kazekage's older sister, laid before his eyes. All his, no other man would ever touch this forbidden fruit. Shikamaru flung himself down beside the blond as small droplets of water began to rain down.**_

_**A grin quickly spread across Temari's face as she bolted out the balcony door, with the sheet wrapped around her body. The sky opened up as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist.**_

"_**Have you ever made love outside in the rain before?" Shikamaru smirked, kissing the back off her head.**_

_**A frown appear on her soft lips at the word "Love". **_

"_**No, I haven't," Temari answered, a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Get some clothes on! I know a place we can't get caught at!" the blond snapped, grabbing some clothes.**_

"_**Troublesome," the Konoha ninja grumbled, slowly getting dressed.**_

*******

And now it's not the same with you away  
Just holding onto hope to save my days  
I won't survive  
So just stay with me tonight, and try

*******

_R&R: Please don't forget to R&R. I Also want to thank __**sunaprincess7**__ for the reviwe. If you haven't guessed I'm doing song titles as the Chapters. The song is by Amber Pacific, it's called Fall back into my Life" . Hopefully I can update sooner._


	4. Already Over

_**Walk Away**_

_Author Notes: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't own __"Already Over part 2"__, the band Red does._

_This story is for my wife._

_Everyone Enjoy!_

*******

**Already Over Part 2**

*******

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled, taking a break under a tree.

The lazy, heartbroken ninja was taking cover from the _"troublesome" _onslaught of rain that was hitting him.

"She looked so good in the rain," he sighed, looking up into the gray sky. 'I only imagine a Goddess to look like that,' he thought letting the rain conceal his tears.

*******

_**Shikamaru's heart skipped a few beats as Temari grabbed his hand. Mischievous giggles were escaping her throat as they made their way down the dark hallways. He allowed her to take control as Temari pushed the front door open. Both parties unaware that they indeed being watched.**_

_**Temari drug her lover through the wet sand to a secluded space. There were two palm trees with a hammock tied to them. Shikamaru licked his wet lips as the Sand Goddess curves became very aware to his eyes.**_

"_**Lie down," Temari commanded, pointing at the hammock.**_

'_**Temari," Shikamaru, whined. "What if we get caught?" he asked, looking around.**_

"_**I'm the only one that knows about this place, now whine ass, lay down," she purred, pushing Shikamaru down into the slowly filling hammock.**_

_**Shikamaru watched his lover strip the wet clothing from her body, and throw it to the ground. She was enjoying this, watching Shikamaru fumbled with his clothing until it joined hers on the ground. Temari slowly slid down into the hammock on top of a completely nude Shikamaru.**_

"_**Got the condom?" Shikamaru choked out.**_

"_**Already taken care of," Temari slyly answered, pushing her hips down on him.**_

_**Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes as the two "Made Love" to eachother in the rain. After both climaxed, Temari slid off Shikamaru, and lied on his wet chest.**_

"_**We better get out of this thing before we drown," Temari smirked, pushing off him..**_

"_**Troublesome," he growled, missing Temari's body pressed against his.**_

_**Shikamaru reached down in the sand. He looked down a confused look crossed his features.**_

"_**Where are my boxers?" he asked, standing up.**_

"_**Washing away," Temari laughed, pointing at the pair floating away from them.**_

"_**This is too troublesome," Shikamaru growled, pulling his wet pants up. "Uhg, too much work," he whined having trouble pulling his wet clothes on.**_

_**Temari laughed, standing before the whine ass half dress. Now it was her turn to frown.**_

"_**Shika, have you seen my bra?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.**_

"_**Maybe it joined my boxers?" the dark haired man smirked.**_

"_**Great!" she growled shoving her wet shirt on. "Come on let's get inside before any other articles of clothing decide to take a swim," the blond continued, pulling Shikamaru back inside.**_

*******

Give it all to you  
Reaching as I fall  
It's already over now  
Loving you again

*******

_R&R: Please don't forget to R&R. I Also want to thank __**everyone **__so far for the reviwes. If you haven't guessed I'm doing song titles as the Chapters. The song is by Red, it's called "Already Over Part 2" . Hopefully I can update sooner. I just got moved into my new apartment so things have been insane lately, sorry for the wait._


	5. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

_**Walk Away**_

_Author Notes: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own the song __"Mistakes we Knew we Were Making", the band Mae does._

_This story is for my wife._

_Everyone Enjoy!_

*******

**Mistakes we Knew we Were Making**

*******

Temari slowly made her way downstairs, where both her brothers sat at the kitchen table. She glanced down at Kankuro's wrist, another fresh cut, then glanced over at Gaara. He seemed to be in another foul mood. Temari exhaled as she took a seat between the brothers. Temari could feel Gaara's cold stare towards her.

*******

"_**Get inside! Now!" Gaara snarled, throwing a towel at his sister and her lover.**_

"_**Uh, Gaara?" Temari asked, eyes wide.**_

"_**What were you thinking?!" the red head hissed. "You two, could have been caught!" he yelled, looking into Shikamaru's eyes.**_

"_**It's okay, come on Shika-kun," Temari said, turning towards the stairs.**_

_**Shikamaru slowly nodded taking a step forward, but Gaara's sand had prevented him from going any further.**_

"_**If you hurt her...I will know... If you do...I will kill you," the new Kazekage whispered, showing no mercy to the Konoha Ninja.**_

_**Shikamaru shook his head in understanding, as Gaara's sand let him go. Shikamaru gulped as he headed towards the stairs. At the top was a completely soaked Temari, with her hair done up with the towel.**_

"_**Coming Lazy?" she smirked.**_

"_**Troublesome," he muttered under his breath.**_

_*******_

We Made Plans To Be Unbreakable,  
love Was All We Knew.  
no Insurance For The Unthinkable,  
blindly Get Us Through.  
we've Been Searching For A Lifetime,  
short As It May Seem.  
riding On The Fumes That Spark Us,  
while Igniting Dreams.

_*******_

_R&R: Sorry for the chapte being so short, I promise I will update sooner. At the moment I am having writers block, so as soon as I'm over this hump I'll be back to writing again. Also I want to thank all of you that have been giving me reviwes. I would like to read more of your thoughts on my story so please tell me what you think. I will try to have more chapters out before the end of the day or week._


End file.
